You Are The One
by SlytherinMegitsune
Summary: Inuyasha abuses Kagome. She runs to her true love. Sesshomaru never let her go. What will happen in the end? Read and find out. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Kagome had had enough of the abuse. Inuyasha had hit her for the last time. The fight was over the dinner she had slaved over only to have him hit her because it was not what he wanted. She has been married to him for five years now and they lived in a run down apartment on the bad side of town. Inuyasha spent most of his time down at the strip club as she worked at her brother-in-laws company. She woke early every morning to ride a bus to work that took two hours to get to. She always piled on makeup to hide the cuts and bruises on her face and wore long sleeved pant suits to hide the marks on the rest of her body. She feared that Sesshomaru would find out as they spent all day together since she worked as his assistant. He never said anything but she always felt his eyes on her as if searching for something.

She sat crying at the table as Inuyasha continued his rant about how she never listened and that he was tired of her and that she was disgusting and a prude all while comparing her to his whore Kikyo. She flinched at every insult he sent her way. Soon she stopped crying and just sat silently staring at the peeling paint on the wall. She heard the door slam as Inuyasha left and she waited a few minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back and ran to her room and packed all she could into a suitcase making sure to pack essentials. She pulled a lock box out from under a loose floor board and pulled out a six shooter that her mother had given to her when they had moved so she would have something to protect herself from intruders. She made sure it was loaded and pushed it into her purse leaving it where she had easy access to it and grabbed her suitcase and left the apartment.

She made it outside and looked around to see if Inuyasha was around. Seeing that he was nowhere to be found she ran to the subway knowing that she had a better chance there than at the bus stop. She made it just in time for the train to pull up and hopped on as the doors closed. Her heart was beating rapidly scared that he would catch her. She kept glancing around in fear that he was on the train. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until everything was beginning to become hazy. She exhaled and inhaled quickly so as to compose herself. She made it to her stop and ran from the station and stopped in front of the company she worked at.

She looked up at the large structure and saw Sesshomarus office light still on. Her heart lept and she ran into the building and dashed for the elevator. Once inside she pushed the button to the floor he was on and her eyes darted around the lobby as the doors closed. Once the doors closed she leaned against the wall in relief. Once she made it to her destination she ran to Sesshomarus office and found him leaning over papers. She walked over to him and sat silently in front of him.

Sesshomaru looked up as he heard someone sit in front of him and saw Kagome. His eyes widened at the site of her. She was covered in bruises and cuts. He saw blood on her shirt and some crusted in her hair. He jumped up and ran to her side and grabbed his handkerchief and a glass of water and began cleaning her up.

"What happened to you?" He asked angrily.

Kagome clench her fists in her lap and lowered her head. "Inuyasha." Was all she said.

Sesshomaru growled angrily but stayed calm for her. He finished cleaning her up and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry you will never be hurt again." He said as he patted her head. She began to cry into his chest but this time in happiness instead of sadness. He could feel waves of relief roll off of her as she cried. His anger doubled as he thought about what his pathetic brother did to her. He wanted to know everything but left it alone. Kagome needed to be taken care of first. He picked her up clutching her to him and grabbed her suitcase and purse and left the building.

He placed her in the passenger seat of his car and put her stuff in the back. He got in and drove to his mansion. He got out and picked her up again she had fallen asleep sometime during the drive and walked into his massive home and walked up the long staircase heading to his room he placed her on his bed. He covered her and patted her head again in a comforting manner when she stirred. She calmed down and fell back into slumber. He stood there looking at her and saw the fresh injuries mixed with old injuries he never noticed before. He growled low and chastised himself for never noticing before.

He left the room silently and pulled out his phone and made a call to the police alerting them of his brother and what he had done. They exclaimed that they were right on it. Sesshomaru nodded appreciatively knowing that Inuyasha would be in their custody within the hour. It felt good to have connections. He heard a small cry coming from his room and rushed back in and sat next to her and began lightly running his fingers through her hair to calm her. She calmed down once more and he leaned back against the headboard and sighed. How could he have let this happen? Especially to the one he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke feeling better than she has in five years. She sat up lightly rubbing her eyes careful of the bruises that marked her face. She noticed that she was in Sesshomarus room. She sadly looked around remembering the last time she was there.

_**Flashback**_

_ She stood on the balcony loving the feel of the cool breeze as it caressed her skin. She sighed and turned to go back into the room. Sesshomaru was standing at the door and smiled down at her before wrapping his arms around her small frame. She buried her face in his chest and felt like crying for what she was about to do._

_ Sesshomaru noticing her discomfort pulled her away from him slightly so he could see her face. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked worryingly._

_ Kagome looked up and tears were streaming down his face. "I am to be married to Inuyasha tomorrow."_

_ Sesshomaru growled angrily at hearing this. "I thought you loved me." He said quietly._

_ Kagome sniffled and tried to hug him only to feel him pull away. New tears formed. "I do love you Sesshomaru. This is not my choice! If it was do you really think I would marry him?" She asked sadly._

_ Sesshomaru shook his head sadly and sat on the edge of the bed slouching in a defeated manner. "No. I can't believe our parents are doing this knowing how we feel."_

_ Kagome walked over to him and got down on her knees placing her head in his lap. "It's business. You are to marry Kagura come next year for the merger." She said sadly._

_ This made Sesshomaru snarl angrily. "I will never marry that wretched woman. I will only have eyes for you my love." He said as he picked her up and placed her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her neck._

_ Kagome smiled sadly and placed her chin on his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you Sesshomaru. No one can change that." She kissed his head and they moved to lay on the bed. _

_ He pulled her flush against him and he felt her tears running down his arm. He swore to her that no matter what he would break this arrangement. Even if it meant losing his inheritance._

_ Kagome cried herself to sleep and they laid like that until morning. She left as he still slept placing a kiss on his lips one last time._

_**End flashback**_

Sesshomaru watched her looking around the room sadly knowing just what she was thinking about. He held strong to his promise of never marrying Kagura. His father was angry at first but once Sesshomaru took over the company he saw how powerful his son truly was. He watched the company grow and become stronger than ever. Sesshomaru never forgave his father for what he did and never let Inuyasha anywhere near the company to spite him. Inuyasha didn't care about the arranged marriage he only wanted what his older brother had and loved shoving it in his face every chance he got.

Even though he would not let Inuyasha work at the company he would not do the same to Kagome. He pulled every string he could in order to have her by his side every day. He kept her from her home more than a normal employee. It hurt that she was so near and could not touch her. But he settled for her just being near him. Only to see her every chance he got.

He strode over to Kagome and sat next to her on the bed placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to him with scared eyes. Once she realized it was him her eyes softened and she leaned into him letting out a relieved sigh. He ran his fingers through her hair softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Inuyasha is in police custody. He will not see the light of day for a very long time." He said reassuringly.

Kagome looked up at him fear flooding her eyes again. "He will find a way to get me Sesshomaru. He has connections."

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek to calm her. "I have the entire police force on my side. He is weak therefore his connections are weak."

Kagome looked into his eyes and began to calm down. She missed being with him so much. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand enjoying the soft touch. He reached up doing the same to her and smiled when she reacted as he had. He leaned forward slowly and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Kagome stiffened at first but slowly melted into his kiss. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away slightly and placed his forehead against hers breathing heavily.

He wiped her tears away and smiled down at her. "I will never let you go again." He said with passion.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "I love you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled and patted her head while wrapping his other arm around her back and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was walking through the garden enjoying the warm spring day. She wanted to go to work with Sesshomaru but he forced her to stay home saying that she needed to rest before anything. She reluctantly complied but now she was glad she had stayed because for the first time in a long time she had nothing to worry about. She saw Kaede the head maid come out with a tray of tea and snacks. She smiled happily seeing the maid. She loved spending time with her. Kaede taught her many things from home remedies to ledgends and morals. Kaede was like a grandmother to her and she treated Kagome as her grandaughter. Kagome walked happily up to her and hugged her tightly. Kaede hugged her back and patted her back.

"Why don't ye sit and have some tea and my delicious homemade cookies." She said in a grandmotherly way.

Kagome laughed and sat and took a sip of her tea before taking a huge bite of the cookie. She moaned happily. She missed Kaede's cookies. "Please sit with me Kaede. I've missed you."

Kaede sat across from her letting out a relaxing sigh. "How are ye child?" She asked politely.

Kagome took another sip of her tea and sat it on the table. "I have been better." She answered.

Kaede reached across the table placing her hand over Kagomes. "It will get better. Ye have been through so much. But ye have Sesshomaru-sama now."

Kagome smiled endearingly at the older woman. "Yes I do. I can't tell you how much I have missed him." She said sadly.

Kaede smiled. "Sesshomaru has missed ye as well. There was never a day I did not see him having to compose himself before heading to work."

Kgome frowned at that. Sesshomaru went through hell seeing her every day just as she had. "Sesshomaru will suffer no longer. I plan on staying forever." With that she smiled.

Kaede nodded in understanding. "Ye two make a great couple."

Kagome smiled at her and offered her some tea which Kaede took gratefully. They sat talking about other things for about an hour before Sesshomaru came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her softly. Kagome blushed at the knowing smile on Kaedes face before she left to leave the two alone. She watched as Sesshomaru took the now unoccupied seat across from her. She poured him a glass of tea and offered him a cookie which he shoved in his mouth making her laugh because of his sweet tooth. 'Some things never change' she thought.

Sesshomaru smiled and took a sip of his tea. "I have news of Inuyasha." He said.

Kagomes eyes shot up to his. "Yes?" She asked fearfully.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on hers comfortingly. "It is alright Kagome. He is behind bars and has no contact to the outside."

Relief flooded her eyes and she leaned back in a relaxed form letting out a breath of happiness. "I am glad. He got what was coming to him." She said with malice.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood. He went around and held a hand out to Kagome. She took his hand and stood. He wrapped his arm around her waist his other hand never leaving hers. "I have something to show you."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and smiled up at him. "Oh? Pray tell." She said in a coy tone.

Sesshomaru laughed and pulled her towards the house. She laughed at his eagerness. He stopped once they made it to the door. "I want you to close your eyes."

She looked at him questioningly before complying. He smiled and picked her up causing her to yelp but she did not open her eyes. He smiled and continued through the house stopping once he made it to his room. He opened the door and placed her on her feet. "You may open your eyes now." He said excitedly.

She opened her eyes and gasped. The room had completely been redone. There was a wardrobe that was open for her to see all new clothes and a vanity table on the other side of the room. There was now a canopy bed with the softest looking mattress and the colors were her favorite. Lavender and Ivory. The sheets and small pillows were ivory and the blanket and large pillows were lavender. The bed had ivory curtains and she saw on the bed was a small breakfast table that had champagne and glasses and chocolate covered strawberries. She smiled happily and turned to see Sesshomaru smiling down at her.

She flung her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. "It's beautiful! When did you do this? It's only noon!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and picked her up and sat her on the bed. "It did not take but an hour. Also having you distracted with the garden was the perfect opportunity. You were always easy to distract when it came to nature." He said teasingly.

Kagome laughed and stuck out her tongue. "Well thank you Sesshomaru. You always knew me so well." She kissed him again this time more passionately.

Sesshomaru growled low as she kissed him. He pushed her down on the bed and crawled above her deepening the kiss. He ran a hand down her side causing her to moan lightly at the touch. She ran her fingers through his hair loving how silky it felt. He trailed kisses down to her neck making her moan and arch her back pressing her body against his. He slid the straps of her dress off and pulled the top down exposing her perfect full breasts and brushed his fingers across the nipples teasingly causing her to gasp in pleasure. He trailed kisses down to her breasts and flicked his tongue on one making her moan and grip his hair. He growled and took her breast in his mouth and started nibbling and flicking his tongue repeatedly while massaging her other breast with his hand. She moaned louder and began to squirm under him. She bucked her hips up and rubbed against him causing him to growl in pleasure. He pulled back and removed her dress leaving her only in her white lacey underwear. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head and kissed her passionately. Reaching down with his other hand he slowly rubbed her clit above her panties making her moan and squirm under his touch. He felt how wet she was and smiled. She moaned his name when he pressed harder. He couldn't take much more and stood pulling his clothes off quickly. He ripped her underwear off of her and crawled back on top of her. She smiled up at him and he kissed her roughly before entering her. She let out a loud moan as he entered her all the way to the hilt. He started to slowly move in and out of her teasingly making her squirm in pleasure. She began to beg him to go faster as she bucked her hips in order to make it happen. He hissed in pleasure feeling it and wrapped and arm behind her pulling her against him and placed his other hand on the bed to hold them up. He gripped her tight as he began pounding hard and fast into her making her scream in extasy. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back making him moan in pleasure. He flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees and entered her from behind and started pounding harder into her. She screamed in extasy as she came throwing her head back and arching her back in pleasure. He growled and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up so her back was against her chest and began massaging her breasts as he moved in and out of her. She moaned in pleasure and turned her head to kiss him passionately. He nipped her lip and pushed harder into her making her moan louder. As he was getting close he could feel her walls closing around him and bit her neck as he pounded in her at demon speed making her scream and him howl in extasy as they both came together.

They stayed like that for a moment before he pulled out and gently laid her on the bed pulling a cover over them. She smiled at him as he reached for the champagne and strawberries. He handed her a glass and poured her some and did the same for himself. He sat beside her as she sat up. She kissed him gently and took a drink. He took a drink and offered her a strawberry. She gladly took it and popped it in her mouth moaning in pleasure at the taste. She absolutely loves chocolate covered strawberries. They finished the snack and champagne and laid down and cuddled up to eachother. She laid on his chest running her fingers across his chest as he played with her hair. Soon they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru woke to Kagome pulling herself out of bed. He growled playfully and pulled her back to him causing her to squeal and struggle to get free. Her attempts were futile and she turned over to glare at him. He chuckled and kissed her gently before letting her go. She smiled and jumped off the bed before hurrying to the bathroom before he could change his mind. He laughed at her bahavior and got up and pulled on a pair of sweats and a wife beater top and walked downstairs to start breakfast. He grabbed everything to make her favorite breakfast. Belgium waffels with whip cream and fresh strawberries on top with crispy bacon on the side. (A/N: That's my favorite breakfast hehe) He pulled out the waffel iron and plugged it in to heat it up and started putting the ingredients together. Once finished he placed the batter into the iron and pulled out a skillet and started cooking the bacon. He pulled out plates and grabbed the strawberries and sliced them placing them on the cutting board. He finished cooking the waffels and placed them on the plates and then placed the now crisp bacon on a plate by themselves. He put whip cream on the waffels and placed the sliced strawberries carefully on top. Once finished he put her plate where she usually sat and slouched against the counter.

He heard her enter and noticed her wearing only his T-Shirt that he has had since college. Tokio University was scrawled right across her breasts and he groaned with want. She giggled and went over to her seat and began eating breakfast. He smiled and handed her mug with coffee. She took a sip and sighed happily before continuing to eat her breakfast.

Sesshomaru placed his mug next to his plate, "Kagome, I have decided to let you go back to work."

Kagomes head shot up, "Really?!" She asked excidedly.

He chuckled and nodded.

She squealed excitedly and began bouncing in her seat. "Oh thank you Sesshomaru! To be honest if I had to stay another day in this house I was going to lose it!"

He laughed and shook his head. "It couldn't have been that bad."

She glared at him, "Are you kidding me?! There was nothing to do! I was alone most of the time! Thank Kami that Kaede was here or I would have lost my mind sooner!" She exclaimed.

He walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I think you're over exagerating." He joked.

Kagome sputtered and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Over exagerating my ass! You have no idea how much this house lacks in activities."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her against him again. "Well I guess you can give me some ideas to update this house."

Hearing this made Kagome smile gleefully. "You're going to regret saying that." She said and continued to eat her breakfast.

Sesshomaru laughed and pulled his food towards him and sat on the stool next to her and began eating. He kept glancing over to Kagome with happiness swirling in his eyes. He was so happy that even though it had been years since they had been together that they had fallen back in sync so easily. He had feared that there would be complications but none had arised. He sighed happily and continued to eat.

Once breakfast was done she ran back upstairs to change into her work clothes. Sesshomaru was standing at the door checking his messages on his phone when she came back down. He hung up his phone and put it in his pocket and held open the door for her.

Kagome was excited to be going back to work. Sesshomaru kept making her stay home she was beginning to get cabin fever. She happily skipped out of the house to the car. She could hear Sesshomaru chuckle behind her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and opened her door letting her slide in and closed it before getting in on his side. They left the grounds and headed to work.

InuYasha was fuming in his cell. He was beyond pissed at Kagome for turning him in. That little bitch was going to pay for betraying him. He threw his cup at the wall in anger and slumped down onto the cot. The guards door buzzed and he looked up to see a man with long black hair and pale but beautiful skin. They stopped in front of his cell and InuYasha was ordered to stand at the back of the cell. He complied and watched as they brought in the new guy. They uncuffed him and ordered him to sit on the cot and when he did they walked out of the cell and closed it before leaving the corridor. InuYasha stared at the man who seemed oddly calm. He walked over to his cot and sat down and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Hello InuYasha." The man said in a deep voice.

InuYasha jumped and looked back at the man in confusion. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

The man smiled, "I know quite a lot about you InuYasha." He said.

InuYasha snorted, "What could you possibly know about me?" He asked annoyed.

The man smiled again but this time a little more creepy, "You are the son of InuTaisho. Your brother Sesshomaru now holds the company. Not to mention your wife Kagome turned you in."

InuYashas eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" He asked.

The man stared at him with cold eyes. "I am Naraku. And I have come to help you."

(A/N): Hey guys! I know this chapter is short but honestly I couldn't think of anything to go in this chapter. I promise to try and make the next chapter longer! Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
